


i'm free and i love to be free

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, No plot whatsoever, Sexual Fantasy, lee thompkins feat. the tetch virus, mostly just smut, takes place sometime at the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Lee couldn’t tell where the virus ended and where her own burning need began. The dark side of her, the poison running through her veins, longed to feel Jim Gordon’s body pressed against her own, to use him for her own pleasure.





	i'm free and i love to be free

Lee had easily learned to control the effects of the virus, manifesting her symptoms calmly and rationally. It hadn’t made her crazy at all; she had followed the path that Captain Barnes had taken. She felt darker, more powerful, more _real_ than she had ever felt before. She was simply _more_ than she was before.

Which meant that she wanted Jim Gordon more than she had before. The poison had brought out her love for him. It had brought out her own darkness, a darkness that longed for the very darkness in Jim’s soul that had driven her away in the first place.

And knowing he had also injected the virus into his blood, knowing that the same darkness that had taken over her soul had taken over his too, made her _really want_ him. So she let herself want him. She laid back on the large bed in the master bedroom, in a huge house that she was supposed to share with the man who was never the love of her life, and imagined what the man who was the love of her life would do to her body.

Lee could still feel every point of contact her skin had ever had with Jim Gordon’s. Where his hands had drifted over her curves, the places on her neck where his teeth had left reddish-purple marks when he wasn’t careful, the trails he kissed down her body, every bruising kiss her lips had ever pressed to his.

That last kiss that day, between their true selves, burned on her skin like he had branded her. She felt the heat of it still, hours later, as if his lips had just left hers. The sensation sent warmth rippling through her body to her core, pooling until she felt her thighs squeezing together. She tried to relax her body, but she couldn’t ignore the heat between her legs.

Lee couldn’t tell where the virus ended and where her own burning need began. She knew the small, soft old Lee would long for Jim Gordon to look lovingly at her again. To have him take her into his arms and hold her. To feel safe.

But the dark side of her, the _true_ side, wanted something completely different. The poison running through her veins longed to feel Jim Gordon’s body pressed against her own, to use him for her own pleasure. Her body arched involuntarily, chest pressed forward against the neckline of her dress, where she would have felt Jim’s muscular chest pressing back.

A gasp that slipped from her lips with the movement and seemed to echo throughout the silence of the bedroom. She hesitated for a moment before continuing, the emptiness of the house spurring her on. It was too peaceful; the darkness inside of her needed chaos.

So she gave in to what the virus wanted.

Lee ran the fingertips of her right hand across her collarbone. Her fingernails scraped against her skin, making her shiver at the light contact. She slowly pushed the straps of the dress down each arm. Her movements were calculated – she knew that if she moved fast enough to satisfy her need, she would tear everything she was wearing to shreds.

The dress fell to the ground with a soft thud when Lee stood up. The cool air slipped over her body and she shivered unintentionally. She kicked the dress away smoothly, then reached between her shoulders. Her bra was unfastened in a matter of seconds and joined the dress on the floor. She ran her fingertips down the length of her torso, gasping as her fingernails grazed over her hardening nipples.

She pretended Jim was watching each movement.

Lee stepped out of her heels onto the soft carpet. Her stockings were tossed on the growing pile of clothes, but she left her black, lacy thong on. She felt her patience running out, overtaken by the heat rising in her stomach and the thudding pulse of her heart in her chest.

The blanket was cool when Lee sat back down on the bed, but the heat radiating from the center of her body warmed it quickly. Lee shifted her weight and moved smoothly across the bed until she could lay back on the pillows.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as Lee relaxed. She forced herself to enjoy the fantasy of Jim Gordon, the _real_ Jim Gordon, and to imagine what he would do if he were there.

Lee let her hands fall to the bed on either side of her thighs. Her skin felt electrified, almost as though if she opened her eyes she would see sparks dancing across her body. The feeling intensified with each minute her fingertips weren’t roaming her body, but she resisted.

Instead, her mind drifted to Jim Gordon.

She imagined him leaning in to kiss her, pulling her closer to his body. Goosebumps exploded over her skin as another shudder passed through her body. She saw him perfectly in her mind’s eye. Flashing eyes drinking her in when they broke apart to gasp for air. His crisp shirt wrinkling as she grasped at it in an attempt to free him from his fabric restraints. The growing bulge in his pants setting her blood to boil. Lee pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain.

A whimper escaped her as she thought of Jim at her neck, biting just soft enough so as not to leave marks… _yet_. Her fingers twitched with longing, and Lee pictured scraping her sharp fingernails down his back, leaving long red lines that would definitely still be there in the morning.

The very thought only made the heat pooling in her core burn more insistently. Lee could feel the wetness gathering between her legs, knowing the slick arousal would be soaking through her panties at any moment. She moaned softly at the thought.

Lee’s back arched again until only her shoulders and hips touched the bed when she thought of what Jim would do next. She traced his route with her own fingertips, running them lightly down between her breasts before grabbing them and massaging them. Her nipples reacted immediately, hardening even more and aching for her touch. She pinched them and rolled them between her fingers, letting out a small moan.

Her own fingers were soft and cool and her body longed for Jim’s, rougher and warmer and more confident as he took what he wanted from her. But her own fingers were all she had to answer the way her body was begging for – no, _demanding_ – release.

Lee slid her hands from her breasts, running them softly down her sides to her hips. The skin burned under her fingertips, leaving a blazing trail behind their contact. It was agony to tease herself like this, but Lee relished in it, longing for the moment she would finally give in but needing it to build even further first.

Lee let her mind shift back to Jim as her fingertips took on his path again. She traced the lacy band of her panties from hip to hip, imagining the touch was his. He would be using his mouth by now – peppering wet kisses over her stomach, biting her hipbones just enough to leave impressions of his teeth in her skin. She would respond by fisting her hands in his hair and trying to direct his mouth to where she _needed_ it to go.

Instead, Lee let her fingertips wander slowly downwards. She skimmed over the tops of her thighs, enjoying the way her touch sent shockwaves directly to her core. They continued downward as far as she could reach. Goosebumps sprouted up over her skin as her fingers drug lightly over her body.

Lee pulled her hands back, letting her fingers brush along her inner thigh, following the trail of kisses Jim would have been leaving. She brought her right hand directly between her thighs. The lace of her thong was warm, and she could feel the damp spot she was leaving. Her breath hitched.

Opening her eyes for the first time, Lee hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her thong and slid it smoothly down her legs. She tossed it carelessly towards the pile of clothes she’d already shed. Her eyes drifted shut again as she leaned back into the pillows.

Lee let her left hand wander back to her breasts, massaging and pinching her now-fully hardened nipple. Her right hand slid slowly down her stomach, past her naval, to the heat between her legs. She shifted her legs, giving her fingers better access to her core.

Again, her mind pictured what Jim would be doing to her then. She could almost feel the hickeys and bite marks that would have been marking her skin, and the way his left hand would have snaked back up her stomach to her breast, palming it roughly as he settled between her legs and bent his head down to her center.

Lee drug her index finger through her slit, sliding through the wetness that had pooled there. A small moan escaped her lips when her finger passed over her entrance. It grew in volume as her finger passed over her clit. She only pressed down enough to feel it, but even the slight pressure sent shockwaves through her body.

“Fuck,” Lee gasped, rubbing her finger in small circles over her clit. Her movements were slow and soft, still trying to keep herself from exploding as long as possible. She shifted her finger, dipping low and pulling back up over the length of her slit a few times. With each pass she let her finger press a little harder against her entrance. Her hips bucked each time, her body practically begging for release.

Lee soon gave in, unable to hold herself back any longer. Her finger dipped low once more so that it was covered in her wetness. She pressed it against her clit and rubbed fast, almost rough.

She knew it was how Jim’s tongue would be lashing against her and the thought made her tremble harder.

Lee raised her left arm until her hand could grip at the pillow above her head. Her breath came in ragged gasps, punctuated by high-pitched moans. She bit her shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep from screaming, but she felt the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh…oh _fuck_ ,” Lee spat the words around her shoulder, still held tightly between her teeth. She could feel the virus _burning_ in her veins but it only motivated her to go _harder_ and _faster_.

Lee’s orgasm hit her suddenly and she squeezed her thighs together, feeling the pleasure wash over her body. Spasms shook her body as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She let out a shaky, stuttering sigh. Her breaths came in shallow gasps for a few moments, but before she could fully recover, the virus pulled her back in. Her center still ached for something more, spurred on by the darkness coursing through her veins.

She needed _more_.

Her hands drifted back to her breasts. Lee pinched her nipples between her fingers until they were hard again. She dragged the fingertips of her right hand down, between her breasts to the space between her thighs. The aftershocks of her previous orgasm had finally died off. Lee moaned when she slid her fingers through her slit again, surprised at the fresh wave of wetness that had already gathered there.

Lee’s thoughts turned to what she would do to Jim next…or, what the virus coursing through their veins would push them to do to each other. Her hand would snake down between their bodies, reaching right for his cock. He would let out a strangled gasp when she took him in her palm. Impatient as always, Jim wouldn’t let her stroke him for long.

Lee started to tease herself again. She drew her finger in larger circles, moving from her clit down to her entrance. Before long her hips were rotating again, pushing upwards each time her finger pressed against her entrance.

A moan escaped Lee’s lips when she slid two fingers easily into her center, using her index finger and pinky to stabilize her thrusts. The heel of her hand pressed against her clit every time she rocked forward.

Her hips fell into a steady rhythm, thrusting against her hand as she curled her fingers inside of herself. She imagined it was Jim’s cock pressing into her center and she groaned again, missing the way he filled her so perfectly.

Before long, Lee’s thrusts changed. They were shorter, harder, more urgent. She drew breath in shallow gasps. The idea of Jim inside of her once again pushed all thoughts of being quiet out of her mind and she moaned loudly.

The virus burned in her veins once again and her thoughts shifted to a more fitting scene for her and Jim’s _true_ self.

His thrusts would have been deep and slow, teasing her. Her impatience would win out and she would push upwards against his shoulder, turning them both over. She would straddle his hips, her center painfully close to the tip of his cock.

As Lee pictured herself sliding down onto Jim, she sat up slightly and shifted her weight forward. The movement pushed her fingers even deeper into her core. Coated in her wetness, they moved easily. She pumped her fingers in and out slowly, holding off until her body craved more.

Between the way her fingers curled against the sensitive spot inside her and the pressure of her palm against her clit, Lee felt herself spiraling upwards again. Her left hand pinched her nipple harder, sending a shockwave directly to her clit with each movement.

Lee pictured how she’d be looking down at Jim laying beneath her as she rode him. The image pushed her fingers to curl more forcefully as her hips thrusted harder into her hand. His hips would be raising up to meet hers as she rotated on top of him, her eyes fluttering shut. She could almost feel the places on her hipbones where his fingers would be digging in hard enough to bruise her. He would use them almost like handles, controlling her movements until she was rising and falling at the pace he wanted.

Lee shifted her hand so that her thumb pressed against her clit with each rock of her hips. The combined sensations of pressure on her clit and on her inner walls sent fire spreading through her veins. Her body shook with controlled pleasure as the burning pressure built low in her stomach. She could feel her legs shaking, aching to be wrapped around Jim’s waist. She pictured him next: he would flip her over onto her back on the bed, never slipping out of her, and continue to drive himself into her center. The thought nearly made her explode on the spot. A quiet whimper slipped from Lee’s lips, sounding unmistakably like _Jim_ before a loud moan rumbled from her chest.

Lee felt the tightening in her core, the way her inner walls squeezed around her fingers. Stars popped across her vision and she let out a scream that was almost a moan. A flood of wetness trickled from her core onto her fingers, covering her hand. Her orgasm pulsated through her body, her heartbeat thudding in time with the aftershocks that throbbed throughout her entire being. She squeezed her thighs together, trapping her hand as she tried to keep the last waves of her climax going as long as possible.

When the last waves had faded away, Lee lifted her hand to her mouth and lazily licked her fingers clean. The rest of her body relaxed further into the soft blankets on the bed as she imaged Jim next to her, holding her tightly to his chest in a way that expressed possession rather than comfort.

She would be his, and he would be hers. The burning virus flared in her veins and she felt the darkness flood into her eyes once again. A strangled, but contented, sigh escaped her lips as she settled back into the pillows, her mind still on Jim and the dark, perfect, true future she hoped to build with him once they escaped the prison that Gotham had become.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first venture into the Gotham fandom, so I hope I did the characters justice. It was also my first time writing anything remotely heterosexual, so I hope I did that justice too.  
> If you loved it or hated it, come visit me on Tumblr at anothercaffeinatedlesbian to let me know why? Kudos and comments make my day/week/month!


End file.
